Vincenté North Senior
Vincente Brandon Samuel North is a main character of the fourth season of . Vincente is a warlock, and the father of Gavin and Vincente North Jr. He is the grandfather of Grayson, Brandon, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and great-grandfather of Bella, Christopher Kaiaphas, Lillian and Reese Blackwell. Vincente is the patriarch of the North Family. Early History Personality Vincente is protective of his family, and especially his youngest grandson. He's laid-back, and the comedian of the family. However, he is hot-tempered, something he's passed on to his son, and two grandsons. Should anyone hurt or threaten his family, he becomes wrathful. Physical Appearance Vincente is a tall good looking man, with blue-grey eyes and black hair, broad shoulders and an athletic and physique. He has a well-trimmed beard. Relationships Powers & Abilities Vincente is very talented in the Dark Arts. Vincente also demonstrated skill at teleporting instantly in a matter of seconds. He had shown himself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and could easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. Vincente was able to take Brandon's consciousness into his own mind. Vincente's greatest asset was his sharp intellect. His name is enough to send a "chill" down the spines of his enemies. * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Warding: The power to place protection spells on people and other objects. * Telepathy: The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information **'Dream Manipulation': The power to manipulate dreams. **'Dream Walking': The ability to enter the dreams of another person. Appearances Season Three * (Mentioned) Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Vincente-S4-1.jpg Vincente-S4-2.jpg Vincente-S4-3.jpg Vincente-S4-4.jpg Vincente-S4-5.jpg Vincente-S4-6.jpg Name * The name Vincente is a Latin name. In Latin, the meaning of the name Vincente is conqueror.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/vincente/ * The name Brandon is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Brandon is prince, or brave.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brandon/ * The name Samuel is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Samuel is heard of God; asked of God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/samuel/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north Trivia * Vincente walked his granddaughter down the isle during her wedding. References Category:Characters Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Warlocks Category:North Family Category:Featured Articles